The Phineas Files
by Zeus on the Loose
Summary: Phineas James Black, the youngest son of Sirius Black III gets his story told through the eyes of two girls: Geneva and Myiah. They write letters to each other detailing their experiences.
1. Introduction

These are the **PHINEAS FILES**.

Phineas James Black, the youngest son of Sirius Black III gets his story told through the eyes of two girls: Geneva Margaret Helmer-Lane and Myiah Benson-Cornell, aka the "hyphen girls." They write letters to each other detailing their experiences. The story, for the most part, takes place in Phineas' fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 2012-2013. For more information on whom Phineas Black is, read my story, Sirius' Children. It shows how Phineas came to be.

Anything written in the POV of Geneva "Veev" was written by me, and the parts written from Myiah's POV were my friend and writing buddy, ZhiPurpleNinja. Here (I hope) is a link to her Fanfiction. u/3385157/ Visit her! (If it's not a link, put the "u" and after right after the fanfiction website name thingy or search for her.)


	2. Gryffindor Bios

DISCLAIMER: I am not J.K. Rowling, nor is my author partner person, so we don't own stuff. Just so you know.

These are some people you, as a reader, may want to take note of. It isn't necessary that you remember who ALL of these people are, but it WOULD help you.

* * *

Gryffindor Fifth Years… (From the point of view of Geneva "Veev")

Boys:

THOMAS ALDRICH—Dunno much about him. I guess he's just a regular guy.

STANTON DARBY—Not super smart, but follows Phineas around. (He kinda has a man-crush on Phineas or something.)

AXEL EIKLAND—A nice guy. He's tall and blond (Swedish or Finnish or something) and is pretty cool.

IAN FLANNERY—Phineas' #1 mate/crony. They get in a TON of trouble together. He's a wild red head (Irish).

CECIL HARRISON—is a prig. He's dating Leslie Richards, who is McGonagall's grandniece. They can go be prigs together.

ZACHARIAS HOLMAN—a legit dude. He's super smart and athletic, but a BIT serious.

TIANYANG LIANG—He is Chinese (go bilingual!) and that's all I know about him.

PETER O'KEITH—Phineas' other best friend. They are like the devil's trio. Phineas thinks up plans, Peter carries them out, and Ian uses his angel face and impeccable homework track-record to keep them out of trouble.

CLARENCE WENTWORTH—The dream dude. All the girls like him. He's GORGEOUS and funny and nice… Right now I know of four girls in fifth year Gryffindor alone who like him. XD I used to like him myself in like… 3rd year. Or was it 2nd? I can't remember…

Girls:

GLORIA ANDREWS—is nice, but REALLY girly. Like, not pink girly or giggly girly, but full-blown grown-up girly. She comes from a rich family that pays for her girly expenses.

MELANIE (MEL) CARLSON—is that girl who is quiet, shy, and really nice, but people don't really take the time to get to know her. She has LOTS of curly hair.

AUDREY DAVIS—is really tall and athletic (she's been on the Quidditch team since 3rd year) and she's actually very pretty, although a BIT of a tomboy.

SHANNON FINNEGAN—is boss. She's like an extension of me and I am of her. She likes to make things EXPLODE! (She has a MASSIVE crush on Clarence Wentworth, but you didn't hear that from me ;D)

GENEVA (VEEV) HELMER-LANE—ME!

CAMILLE (CAMI) MACDOUGAL—is kind of like that girl I (at least) want to be. She's really nice, but spunky and has a lot of fun in everything. We're bros. XD

KAYLEIGH O'MARA—is nice and a little (okay a LOT) loud. She's fairly athletic and is cool.

LESLIE RICHARDS—is McGonagall's grandniece and a stuck up and a prig, and a tattle-tale and no fun.

JOANNE (JO) TAYLOR—is really nice. She's rather plain but she's fun to hand around with. A bit of a hipszard (hipster/wizard).

TANYA ZINMAMBE—is pretty dang cool. Usually she has dreds. She is somehow related to Fred and George Weasley's friend… whatshisname… Jordan something? Like his niece or something.


	3. Ravenclaw Bios

Disclaimer: Nobody likes a robber... So I'm putting it out there... I DID NOT come up with Harry Potter. That was J.K. Rowling. If you didn't know that, shame on you.

* * *

Ravenclaw Fifth Years… (From the point of view of Myiah)

Boys:

ALEX ABBOTT—sweet kid, blond, rather intense acne problem

ROBYN CLEARWATER—completely gorgeous jerk.

PETER LEIMAN—very dark, artsy, shy, is dating Emma Dell.

KAHLEB LONGBOTTOM—long brown hair, never talks, completely genius

MICHAEL INNES—very athletic, and nice. Has some trouble with school, so I help him study, and he occasionally helps me with sports. Is dating Shelley MacDonald.

SETH CLEARWATER—super short. I don't know him very well.

KEN CALDWELL—loud, funny, class clown.

Girls:

EMMA DELL—funny, actress, dramatic but nice

SHELLEY MACDONALD—very stupid blond, still sweet

KAITLYN CONNELL—bitch. Sorry, it's true.

MARY ZENNA—very shy, sweet girl with a HUGE crush on Robyn Clearwater.

ALANNAH RISTLE—my BFF in Ravenclaw. Totally insane, but lots of fun. Breaks rules.

RACHEL LINN—sort of a clown, pretty plain, very athletic.

STELLA LOVEGOOD—Veev LOVES her! She has dark tan skin and white blonde hair, but it hasn't been her natural color since the end of 2nd year. She is INSANE. She wears galoshes in various bright colors with her uniform. Her dad is Xenophilius' little brother. So, she is Luna's (a LOT) younger cousin.

MYIAH BENSON-CORNELL—ME!


	4. The Beginning of Phineas and Veev

Veev's POV

* * *

Dear Myiah,

You asked me how Phineas and I started going out… It was last year.

We were having a big game of truth or dare with all of the Gryffindor fourth years within the first couple days of term. It started getting very personal, and Thomas Aldrich asked Phineas who he'd most like to be the sex slave of, and Phineas said me. Very matter-of-factly. I just raised my eyebrows at him. Later that evening after the game was finished, Phineas came up to me and said, "Well, you know how I feel about you. How do you feel about me?" He seemed so cool and calm about it, but I now know he was nervous from how he kept punching his hands in his pockets.

"That's… I'm not sure how to answer that…"

He gave a shaky laugh. "No one's ever asked you to spill your guts before?" Phineas asked.

"No, not really. Believe it or not," I grinned even as I felt myself blush. Given more time, I could have thought up something wittier or cleverer to say, but it was the best I could do on such short notice.

"Well then, will you go to Hogsmeade to me this Saturday?"

"Hogsmeade?" I smiled at him. "I'll check my calendar… Yes."

"Good," he said. "Does this make us…?" Phineas wondered.

"I have no idea," I smiled again. I couldn't help it.

So Phineas never officially asked me to be his girlfriend, but after that game of truth or dare was when it all started.

Yours truly,

Veev


	5. How Phineas and Veev Met

Veev's POV

* * *

Dear Myiah,

In your last letter to me, you asked how Phineas and I met. It's not super exciting, but here's the story nonetheless.

Well, I never saw him before the sorting ceremony when we were little first years. I don't remember him from that, but I'd assume we first SAW each other then. I never really acknowledged him until the beginning of third year when our year in Gryffindor had some random bonding and we all became friends. Even then, I mostly just thought of him as another crazy boy. I think it was when Audrey mentioned towards the end of our third year that he was cute, almost as cute as Clarence, and she'd go out with him if he asked her, when I got this little twinge thing that was like "HELL no." and I've like him ever since.

Yours truly,

Veev


	6. First Kiss

Veev's POV

* * *

Dear Myiah,

Our first kiss…

It was right at the beginning of fourth year. We'd been going out for about a month and a half. (Okay, it was exactly a month and seventeen days…) We had both decided to try out for the Quidditch team… *fuzzy thing that happens in movies and TV shows when there's a flashback*

I was awoken as the first rays of light fell on my crimson bedcovers by a tapping on the window.

"Veev!" came a hiss from the direction of the sunlight.

I rubbed my bleary eyes. "What?" I groaned and glared in the direction of the window. My heart jumped to my throat when I saw my boyfriend's open face hovering outside. I knew it was him before, seeing as no one else was crazy enough to be floating on a broom outside Gryffindor Tower at six thirty in the morning, but he still had that effect on me.

"Do you want to make the Quidditch team or not?" he said, holding up an extra broom.

"Not," I moaned and turned over in bed.

"I'll be back in five minutes. Be ready," he said with his signature smirk. He winked at me and zoomed away on his Cleansweep '79.

I sighed and rolled out of my bed, surreptitiously checking out Phineas' ass flying away from me. Over exhausted from a late night of studying, I pulled on whatever was on the floor. I was just trying to pull my hair into a semblance of a ponytail when there was the tapping at the glass pane again. I opened the window to the crisp autumn air. Checking to be sure the other girls were still asleep, I stepped out onto the ledge below my window and grabbed the broom in Phineas' outstretched hand. I could see laughter in his eyes and he tried to smother a chuckle.

"What?" I hissed, irritated.

"Nothing," he replied smiling in the way that always sent a tingle down my spine and into my toes. I smiled back and clambered onto the excuse for a broom.

We flew to the Quidditch pitch, I rather shakily, still not fully awake. We had decided to do Wednesday morning practices, as no one else took the initiative to wake up. I wouldn't either, if it wasn't for Phineas.

He pulled a Quaffle from nowhere and we began tossing it around, alternating with laps around the pitch. At about seven thirty, Phineas let out the real stars of the party: the bludgers he'd "borrowed" from his dorm mate, Cecil Harrison. They zoomed around, almost as haphazardly as me. As I dove down to catch a low throw by Phineas, I felt a thud in my side and suddenly found myself sitting on the ground, disoriented. Within seconds, Phineas was at my side.

"Are you okay?" His body was held tense and I could see the concern in his brow.

"Yeah," I laughed shakily. "I'm a mess."

"No," Phineas said, dead serious, a thing he rarely was. He held out a hand to help me up. "You're beautiful." He pulled me toward him and I felt his soft lips on mine.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Phineas and I rushed into Charms, my cheeks pink from both the fall breeze and the gentle glow of happiness. Everyone turned to stare at us as we entered the room. Phineas winked at me before sliding gracefully into his seat next to Stanton Darby. I blushed yet again. I (much less gracefully) took my seat by JoAnne Taylor.

"What happened to you?" Jo whispered, her eyes wide.

"What do you mean?" I said, wondering if she could see through me like that. Could she tell what had happened between Phineas and me? I pressed my hand to my cheek, feeling the warmth.

"Here," JoAnne handed me a small compact. I opened it. My mouth dropped open when I saw my face. It looked like a family of small squirrels had moved into my hair, and when I looked down I saw I was wearing brown tights, not to mention that my sweater was on backwards. I'd never looked worse, but I'd never felt more beautiful.

Yours truly,

Veev


	7. Important Dates

**Important dates in the relationship of Phineas James Black and Geneva Margaret Helmer-Lane**

Monday, September 19, 2011 – truth or dare game where Veev discovered Phineas' feelings

Saturday, September 24, 2011 – first date

Thursday, November 10, 2011 – first kiss

Monday, September 24, 2012 – one year anniversary


	8. Setting Myiah Up

It's been a while since we've done a disclaimer, so I disclaim! I am not, nor ever will be an uber rich author. So, I don't own Harry Potter. Although I really wish I did.

* * *

Veev's POV

* * *

Dear Myiah,

I was surprised to find out about your… attraction to Ian Flannery, Phineas' best friend, but I did talk to Phineas about it. This is how the conversation went down.

"Hey, Phin…" I said, resting my hand on his shoulder as he sat on a plush red couch in Gryffindor common room.

"What's happenin'?" He looked up, tilting his head back.

"So, do you know Myiah?"

"Your friend from Ravenclaw?"

"Yea."

"What about her?" Phineas asked, going back to his game of Wizard's chess.

"Phineas!"

"Yea, sorry. What?"

"Do you think Ian would be interested in going to Hogsmead with her next Saturday?" I sat down next to him.

"My Ian? Ian Flannery? IAN Flannery?" Phineas looked at me like I was crazy.

"What other 'Ian' is there, Phin?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Is this Myiah in her right mind?"

"Perfectly, I assure you."

"But Ian and I thought she was going with that Robby bloke. Or Robin or Robyn or whatever," Phineas said.

"She isn't. She never has, as far as I know. Now will Ian go to Hogsmeade with her?" I pressed.

"WILL he? He'd go to the MOON with her!" Phineas exclaimed.

So… Myiah… take that as you will, but I think I got you a date to Hogsmeade. Are you up for it? XD

Yours truly,

Veev


	9. The Beginning of Ian and Myiah

Myiah's POV (Yay! First Myiah POV! This was written by ZhiPurpleNinja, just to remind y'all!)

* * *

Dear Veev,

Hogsmeade was AMAZING last Saturday.

So, at ten o'clock I showed up outside the left entrance, and he was standing there, looking totally gorgeous. I was wearing my jeans and a sweater.

"You look pretty."

"Thanks!" I said back, smiling. We started to walk towards the road.

"So…" he asked. I realized he looked nervous. Isn't that cute? He was nervous about me. "Did you have anything in mind?"

"I said I'd meet Veev, at least for a while, in Three Broomsticks, if you don't mind," I suggested. "She's with Phineas I think."

Ian looked relieved at the idea. "Sounds good." We kept walking. We were quiet for a while, but it was a sort of nice quiet. Then Ian spoke up.

"So, I know you're not on the Ravenclaw team, but do you play Quidditch?"

I laughed. "God, no. I can't even stay on my broom. Not like some people," pushing him on the arm. He's really muscly, but the way. God.

His jaw dropped. "That needs to be fixed. Has anyone ever taught you how to fly?"

"No. My mom's a Muggle and my dad… isn't around much."

"Well." He looked at me and smiled, a mischievous look in his eyes. "We must fix that."

"Should I be scared?" I asked.

"Probably." He smiled and refused to say anything else.

You know how we hung out and talked and went to Honeydukes and messed around with you two. Phineas is SO crazy about you. I could see it when he looked at you. As we walked back to the castle afterwards, we talked some more. And held hands. Which is lovely. He's super nice, which is a little surprising, and he's SO funny.

When we got to where we had to split to go to separate common rooms, I was laughing at really hard about something he said and I swung around to look at him and he kissed me. I was so surprised that I didn't say anything for a long moment.

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled. "That was too soon and I didn't mean to do it but you were just there and—"

I cut him off by kissing him quickly. "It's okay." I smiled at him, then squeezed his hand and ran in the other direction. As soon as I got around the corner, I practically fainted. That was pretty quick, but God, he's a good kisser.

XOXO,

Myiah


	10. Veev's Side of Hogsmeade

Veev's POV

* * *

Dear Myiah,

Last Saturday… (a week and a day ago)… (Oh my goodness! We've been going out for over a year!XD) Anyways… this will be less 'story' and more 'narrative' in an effort to keep it under ten pages... I can get carried away… :]

Right. Last Saturday. It was rather chilly, so I grabbed my totally mainstream black cloak. I couldn't convince my mother that the deep purple one was a better buy. I went to wait for Phineas in the courtyard. He is worse than a girl when it comes to making entrances. Suddenly, a shaggy black dog bounded out of the front door, and – I kid you not—somersaulted down the front steps. He landed with a whimper and transformed back into a human. I helped him up, laughing, and helped him brush the dirt off of his arse.

The wind wasn't too harsh, and it was sunny, if cold. A marvelous day to go to Hogsmeade. Once we got into town, we stopped first by Weasley Wizarding Wheezes and bought toffee that makes your nose grow. (You'd better watch your step…) Then we met you and Ian at Three Broomsticks. While waiting for you, we had a butterbeer chug with Stanton Darby. Phineas won (what's new?). That's why I looked green when you suggested a round of butterbeer for all of us. I love Stanton, but I'm glad he left after that. You were with us in Honeydukes, and after you and Ian left, we swung by Hogshead to visit **KEVANES 3**. Phineas got MORE butterbeer, and then we walked (almost) directly home. Okay… a little less than almost. It actually wasn't very direct at all. ;)

So, are you and Ian official, then?

Yours truly,

Veev


	11. A Jaunt on the Pitch

Disclaimer: ZhiPurpleNinja has assured me that she is not secretly J.K. Rowling, and neither am I, so that's settled, then.

* * *

Myiah's POV

* * *

Dear Veev,

I have SO much to tell you! Things are progressing really quickly with Ian, and I couldn't be happier!

Saturday after lunch, I was in my bed working on some homework, when there was a knock on my window. Thinking it was Aerow, my owl, I got up and opened my window. When I saw Ian floating on his broom, I screamed and fell over. He started to laugh at me.

"Come on! I want to teach you how to fly!"

"No way," I replied. "No way. I've got homework, and I'm meeting Alannah in an hour, and how am I supposed to get on that broom from my windowsill and…"

"Please?" he looked at me pleadingly, and I crumbled. He smiled, knowing he'd won, and I sat on my windowsill and somehow got on to the front of his broom. He's really warm. Mmm… And he flew me around for a while, before telling me to take the handle, close to the ground. I was doing fine, and actually having fun and flying around. It was nice. And then, a big gust of wind hit us sideways and I fell off the broom. Since Ian was holding around my waist, he fell off, too. Luckily, we were only about six feet from the ground and it didn't hurt that much. As soon as I got my breath back, I said, "I'm sorry!" but Ian had already started to laugh, and I started to laugh. Soon we were rolling on the ground. When we rolled so we were facing each other, I caught my breath. He leaned forward and kissed me. I kissed him back for half a second, then pulled away.

"Now, take me back. I'm late to meet Alannah."

And… that's what happened.

XOXO,

Myiah


	12. JoAnne and Zacharias?

Veev's POV

* * *

Dear Myiah,

Okay. So last Wednesday, JoAnne and I were in the library studying for the potions exam. Cami and Shannon were supposed to be there, but somehow, Shannon convinced Cami to join the dueling club, and so they were there. Even though Shannon isn't in the club… Anyways. It was just me and Jo. And she told me something peculiar… AND HIGHLY EXCITING! Well, good gossip, anyways. JoAnne used to like Clarence Wentworth, up until about a week ago, when Zacharias Holman was paired with her in D.A. and helped her learn some tricky spell, cuz you know, "he's a genius" (Jo's words) and basically now she's in love with him. I don't even really KNOW the kid, but I guess I'm glad she doesn't like Clarence anymore. He doesn't try to be, but he's a heartbreaker. Not if only Shannon would find someone else to crush on… JoAnne Holman…. Hmmmm… I think it could work. She asked me to find out (from Phineas) who Zacharias likes… I hope I won't regret it… :/

Yours truly,

Veev


	13. Official

Disclaimer: Do I actually have to say this again? Any person who thinks this story is actually COMPARABLE with J.K. Rowling's, see me and we'll talk contracts. But seriously. I don't own it.

* * *

Myiah's POV

* * *

Dear Veev,

Yesterday, we were hanging out, all flirty and holding hands when I remembered what you had asked me, Veev. Whether Ian and I were official. I realized that I didn't know, so I looked at Ian.

"Okay. Umm. What is this? Exactly? You and me?" He looked confused.

"Well, you're my girlfriend. Aren't you?" I smiled wickedly.

"Oh, no. No way. You have got to do that properly."

Ian stopped me in the middle of the hallway, totally straight-faced, and got down on one knee. He held my hand to his chest, looked into my eyes, and said, "Myiah Benson-Cornell. Will you be my girlfriend?"

I laughed really hard. "Yeah. Now get up. This is embarrassing." He sprung up, kissed me, and deposited me in my Transfiguration class. So, yeah. Ian Flannery has an ADORABLE totally embarrassing side. Yay!

XOXO,

Myiah

* * *

Hey guys! This is Zeus. I have two more installments all ready to go up, but A. Zhi has the journal with my writing in it, and B. The only reveiw we've gotten is from Zhi, which kinda doesn't count. If you want us to put up more, we have to know, cuz otherwise we're sitting here thinking, "Ok, whatever." So... R&R!


	14. A Happy Thanksgiving?

Hello dearest readers! So this is our longest chapter yet! I'm really excited about it, and I hope you enjoy it. And don't forget to review and all that good stuff. :o)

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

* * *

Dear Myiah,

Last week, my family went to the United States to celebrate the American holiday, Thanksgiving. Phineas, although born in Africa, hasn't travelled outside Britain since he came here when he was four. So, I thought it would be nice if he could come with us to America. My parents and his legal guardian, his big brother, Joshua, agreed to the plan, and it was all set. We would travel to the United States Ministry of Magic, and then after being processed, we'd side-by apparate to a safe location near the hotel we were going to stay at in Virginia. So, by Tuesday afternoon, Phineas, my sister Eliza and I had our trunks packed and we'd all talked to the professors about missing a few days. My parents met us in the Great Hall, and they went over some last minute checks.

"I don't know if Phineas knows this, or if you girls remember, but Marie, your grandfather's wife, is a Muggle, as is your aunt Jeanine and her parents," my father said, and scratched his gray head, I'm sure wondering if he'd forgotten anybody.

"My brother, Karl, is a squib," my mother explained to Phineas, who nodded politely. I'd already been over all of this with him, but I suppose it did him no harm hearing it again. "When he was young, he went into the Muggle military. While in the army, he visited the U.S. and fell in love. Both with the country, and his American Muggle wife, Jeanine. Karl has been trying to get us to celebrate this "giving of thanks" day with him forever."

I'd also, in my little lecture, explained to Phineas that, not only were we not to use any sort of magic, but also, on this vacation, we were going to act like "just friends" in front of my extended family. I can't say that he seemed happy about it, but I thought he understood. It wasn't that I was embarrassed of him, just that I was embarrassed about having a boyfriend in the first place. These were people who had known me my entire life, and I knew how badly I'd get teased—into tears (my uncle is a bit rough around the edges) and there wasn't much point in telling them. It wasn't as if, whether we told them about us or not, we'd be sneaking off to snog. And if they knew, no one would give us two seconds alone together. No, it was better to just be friends.

Everything went smoothly with the floo system, except Mum ended up in Colorado first, before joining the rest of us in New York.

"You're all checked out to leave," a young Yankee wizard in emerald green robes told us in the Ministry. We proceeded to the apparation docks. I took Phineas' hand, and then Dad's. Eliza took Mum's hand and Mum also took Dad's. I hated side-along apparation, but I do what is necessary. Dad apparated us all, and I barely managed not to puke, and Eliza complained of the same symptoms.

We checked into the hotel that my grandfather and his wife would also be staying in, with one room for me, my parents, and sister, and another single room for Phineas. We have to be proper, you know.

The next morning, we met with the rest of our party: my grandfather, his wife Marie, my uncle Karl, his wife (Aunt Jeanine) and her parents, Dick and Jane.

"So, this… Phineas?" my uncle said, pulling me aside.

"He's my friend. One of my best friends," I replied.

"Hmm… Any certain kind of friend?" he said, grinning like a four year old on Christmas.

"Oh, no! Absolutely not. We're just friends," I said firmly, although I felt the beginnings of a blush.

"Okay," Karl said. I hoped I was believable. He would take the mickey out of me if he found out.

As a group, we went to a Muggle museum detailing the history of some Muggle warlord or another. All I got out of it was that this guy really liked swords. Probably the best part was some sort of Muggle contraption that shone light in the form of a map of the world onto the floor. I held an impromptu shadow puppet theatre while Eliza, Phineas, and some other random dude laughed. I really didn't think it was that funny. It was a tragedy, actually. The dog got eaten by the crocodile/alligator! (Those are the only two animals I know how to do.)

Later on, after we'd eaten dinner, we all went to Karl and Jeanine's house for a bonfire. These were some of the shortest days of the year, and it was already dark out. Uncle Karl told Eliza and me a story about a drug smuggler he'd busted in his job as a cop as he built up the fire. He was a good story teller, and also very fun to talk to. Absently, I wondered if Phineas would enjoy the story, and I glanced over at him. He had been standing alone by the underside of the porch, but now he appeared to be in conversation with Dick, Jeanine's father. I let them be, even though in the soft firelight, Phineas looked positively radiant, and I was fighting the urge to go over and snog him.

It was a very pleasant day, all in all, and I was a bit sad to go back to the hotel that night. But I looked forward to another exciting day ahead of me. Phineas and I walked into the lobby a couple of minutes after Grandpa, Marie, my parents and Eliza.

"Guess what Dick asked me tonight?" Phineas said with a smile.

"Why do you smell like a dog?" I said, making a pun on his animagus. "I don't know. Tell me." I returned his smile.

"He asked me when I was going to tell you that I liked you. He said he could tell." Phineas chuckled, but I didn't find this amusing. My throat closed up.

I pulled him to a halt, right in the middle of the lobby, and managed to croak out, " You didn't tell him, did you?" my eyes wide.

"No, but what's the big deal?" Phineas asked, all trace of his previous, carefree mood gone, his eyebrows set.

"I just… I think it's a bad idea," I replied. "We can make it fair. You can tell somebody that we're just friends, and then it'll all be good."

I honestly didn't expect Phineas to give in so easily, but he shrugged and said, "Okay."

"Good," I smiled; glad this was all working out. But instead of walking past the reception desk as I assumed he would, he marched right up to it, and more importantly, the cute young blonde lady behind the desk.

"Do you see that girl there? The one with the brown hair?" he asked her, gesturing at me. "She and I—we're just friends." My mouth fell open at the gall of that boy.

"Is that so?" replied the young woman, snapping her gum. "Are you sure?" She leaned forward an almost imperceptible amount, but I saw it. My God, she was FLIRTING with him! I marched up to Phineas and grabbed him by the hand, dragging him to the stairs. We could have taken the elevationer or escalavator or whatever, but I don't trust Muggle inventions quite that much.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I hissed.

"You told me I could tell somebody that we're 'just friends,'" he replied, feigning innocence.

"Yes, but I didn't mean HER!"

"What do you have against her? You said I could tell 'somebody.' As far as I am aware, she IS somebody."

"I didn't mean it like that, Phineas!" I exclaimed. It was getting heated we were both pretty upset.

"Then how DID you mean it exactly? How is this any different from you telling your extended family that we're just friends? Which, by the way, we are NOT, if you've forgotten." By this time, we were both aiming for injury, not caring about casualties.

"It's DIFFERENT! I'm not going to CHEAT on you with my GRANDFATHER!" I yelled.

Phineas was quiet for a moment, and then in a soft, calculated, yet dangerous voice, he said, "So THAT'S what this is about. I can't believe you would even think that. I would NEVER in a MILLION YEARS cheat on you! But now I see the kind of trust you have in me."

It was as if someone had stabbed me in the heart with an icicle. "Phineas, it's not like that…"

"It isn't?" he snapped. By this time, we'd reached our floor, and we were standing outside his door: 317. He rubbed his forehead and said wearily, "Maybe we should take a break."

"Yes," I said with relief. "In a couple of minutes, I'm sure this will all be a laughing matter."

"No, Veev," he said, almost too gently. "If you feel like you can't trust me, and you don't really want me to be your boyfriend anyways, if you're ashamed of me… Maybe we should take a break from US."

"Phineas… What? No!" But it was too late. He'd already closed his door. I slumped against it, and then slid down to the floor, very much in shock. My whole body was tingling and my hands were shaking. Then the world came crashing down. Phineas James Black had dumped me, and it was all my fault. I began to sob. Not fake sobbing, like at the funeral of your great aunt that you KNOW you're supposed to be sad about, but you can't quite even remember who she was, but real, heart shattering sobbing. It was as if my soul itself was crying. Gradually my sobbing died down, and I just sat there, my face turned up, my head pressed against Phineas' door, tears streaming down my cheeks.

Fifteen minutes later, I almost fell over when the door opened. I scrambled to my feet and turned to face Phineas, wiping away tears.

"You're still here," he stated, looking surprised, but also slightly happy.

"I'm sorry, Phineas. I'm so sorry. How can I make it better? Please tell me there's something I can do." I had started crying somewhere inside my plea. Phineas pulled me against him and hushed me, rubbing his hands up and down my back.

"I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry," he murmured into my hair. "I'm sorry." He kissed away the tears running down my cheeks in a gesture that was probably the most romantic thing he'd ever done. When he pulled away, I saw that his eyes were a little red: he'd been crying, too. I didn't mention it.

"It occurs to me," Phineas said, leading me into the hotel room, "that I have never officially asked you out. Not that I've broken up with you, it seems that I could do just that."

"You could," I said, my sniffles giving way to a smile.

"So what do you say? Be my girlfriend?" Phineas smiled and tilted my head up with his pointer finger.

"Yes." And he kissed me. It takes a lot of love to give someone the power to hurt you, and then forgive. Cheesy as it sounds, Phineas and I have that love.

We laid on his bed, watching the Muggle theatre box thing. I was fascinated by how the buttons could change the image and sound. All throughout, Phineas had either an arm around me or was holding my hand. It was as if he was afraid that if he let go, I'd disappear, like a mirage. I didn't mind. But eventually I had to go back to my family's room. I kissed Phineas on the forehead, and waltzed out of the door.

Oh, and Thanksgiving Day was good too, but nothing to write home about. Phineas and I decided NOT to tell my extended family that we were dating. Phineas said he overreacted, and it wasn't a big deal, although I think he secretly was still a bit upset about it. But what can I say? He puts up with me.

Love,

Veev

* * *

Yay! Tell us what you think about this. :o)


End file.
